a love that can never be
by Ginniepie
Summary: sakura meets a wounded Itachi in the forest, and decides to help him, but when she gets kidnapped by him, will she awake special feeling for the second to last uchiha... R & R. Itasaku, Deisaku, Sasodei, peinkona. rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A love that can never be...**

**by florahelialover**

**an ItaSaku story**

Sakura haruno, 17 years old, walked down the streets of Konohagakure, to deliver some paperworks to the two guards, kotetsu, and Izumo.

She wore her a green summertop, and light blue shorts, and pink sandals on her feet. her pale skin seemed to shine, and her pink hair was beautifully flying in the light breeze.

She was thinking of her olod crush, uchiha sasuke, who had been absent for over five yars now, and problaby had already died in the hands of Akatsuki, or orochimaru. But it didn't make the hope of the young kunoichi fall down the pitch of her stomach. She had a light fire, that told her that the boy... no, man, of her dreams would come to get her one day.

sigh... but why would he? he's been gone for five yars, why should he come now? Since he even told her that she was annoying, why would she still love im? why did she still have that hope, when naruto, her hyper teammate so continuisly asked her out, but she declined. Well, he had Hinata Hyuga now, and sakura was happy for her. She had noticed Hinata had been around their training grounds when they were training, since kakashi had quit, and yamato had gone to be their teammate, together with sai, she had seen so many strange things, so Hinata, sneaking on them wasn't a surprise.

sakura was su busy thinking, that she didn't notice she had gone the wrong way, and now looked up, to see where she was. She seemed to be in a dark ally, but it was doors, so someone maybe lived here, or had.

She couldn't think of someone wanting to live so dark, so she walked out, but suddenly, a man stood in front of her. Due to knowledge, she knew there was a bad thing, meeting a man in a dark corner, alone.

she also knew there was running a man, who had used a few women tha last month, and three of the Violated women had used , she wasn't planning to become a victim, sho she tried to walk past him, but he stopped her, and stood in front of her.

She couldn't see his face, noly his bodyshape. he was tall, and mushular, and he looked strong. he was aroung 180 cm, maybe less, and he had long hair, loose. sakura couldn't see clear, but she easily could identify a smile on the man's lips.

sakura once again tried to get past, but the man took a hold of her arms, shich were holding the papers she was to deliver. she finally lost patience, and tried to talk to him.

"Please, would you let me go, and do my job"? She asked, and struggled out of his grip. he only smirked wider, and gripped harder. this was his bad mistake.

sakura concentrated some chakra in her foot, and suddenly, the man kneeled down, groaning, his hands on his crotch. sakura put her foot down, smirking, and kicking him in the gut. he gripped her foot, and she fell to the ground.

She heard clothes rip, and noticed it was her clothes. She now only had her shirt, which was teared, and her shorts, who the man tried to pull down. She tried to kick him once again, but felt she couldn't. She looked at her foot, and gasped.

it was a little blue, glowing line on her foot. A chakra rope. That explained why she couldn't move. he finally got her shorts off, and went for the rest of her shirt. her hand was suddenly connecting to his jaw, and he groaned. She noticed that his eyes glared, but she still couldn't see a colour, or identify the man. She cuickly put her shortsd back on, and released the chakra rope, and sicked him once again. This time, he fell unconcious.

sakura stood up, and walked over to the man. She dragged him out, and looked at his face. he was tall, and handsome, she had to admit. His hair was pale brown, Like milk chocoalte, and his skin was pale, but shiny, almost like hers.

His shirt was a t-shirt, and it was green, with the Suna symbol on it. his pants were ripped, and he wore both a bracelet and a necklace. the necklace was very beauitful, and there was a ball, a purple crystal ball, almost like gypgies used. she liked it so much, that she took it off him, and put it on herself. The chair was of gold, and sakura liked how it shone in the sun. then, she clipped the clip, and it fit so perfectly around her neck, like it was magical.

' i wonder if this is a male necklace, it seems to fit a woman more' she thought, and looked at the bracelet. it was just plain, brown, plaited rope, and a blue little pearl inbroded. She decided to take the man to Tsunade, and report him.

Tsunade was in her office, looking through reports, when her student, Sakura came in, carrying a man on her small shoulders. She wondered why Sakura brought him there, but decided it was better to let Sakura explain.

"This man, i think, is the man who have violated five women, ma'am" sakura said, and let the man fall to the ground. tsunade stared at her student, and wondered why Sakura beated him up. sakura seemed to read her teacher's face, cause' she amswered, like tsunade had asked out loud.

"He tried to corner me in a dark alley, and i didn't wanted to, so i knocked him out, and decided to report him" sakura said, and kicked the man.

"very well, Sakura. I will have Ibiki over here, and he can look at him. Thank you" tsunade answered. Sakura smiled, and went away, back to the alley, to pick up the papers, who, luckily, were still there.

"well, that was a job well done. i think i'll eat some ramen today" sakura said out loud to herself, and went to the two guards.

"well,well, if it isn't tsunade's student, lady Haruno" kotetsu joked. sakura smiled, and Izumo smirked, and took the papers from sakura's arms. "thanks, Sakura-san" he said, and bowed a little.

"I will be on my way, if lady tsunade asks for me, i'll be either home, or at Ichiraku's, ok?" Sakura said, and the two chunins nodded, and sakura walked back.

When she came to the ramed shop, she wasn't surprised to see the blone teammate of her's, Naruto Uzumaki, already eating a fifth bowl of the meal. sakura looked, and saw the shopkeeper's daughter, Ayame, and said her order. Naruto looked up from his food.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, and waved with his chopsticks. sakura sat next to him, and smiled. Naruto had become so tall now, he was soon as long as Yamato. He had worked out, since he had muscles that showed very much now, even under that orange and black jacket, that he so stubbornly still wear.

"well, what's the news, Naruto? how is it going with Hinata?" Sakura asked, And Naruto slurped down a mouthful of ramen, before answering.

"Right now, she's taking care of her sister, Hanabi, who's bedridden with a cold, so she stays and nurses her, and Neji is also by her side" naruto told her. Sakura smiled, remembering Neji Huyga, the Hyuga prodigy. He, right now, was engaged to tenten, but she wanted to wait a few years before the marriage. but Sakura had seen Tenten, looking hungrily at Neji when he trained, like she couldn't wait.

"how's it with Ino, and Sai?" naruto asked Sakura, and she told him that Ino was on a mission, and that Sai was somewhere, she didn't know where. Naruto smiled, and Ayame placed Sakura's pork ramen in front of her.

"By the way, you know the raper, that has been around for some weeks now?" naruto nodded. "I caught him" Sakura said, and naruto choked on his noodles. When he could breath normally, he just stared at her.

"He didn't hurt you, right!" naruto asked. Sakura told him what had happened, and naruto was almost running way when he hears he tried to rape Sakura, but he calmed down when Sakura said it was alright.

"relax, i wouldn't let him hurt me, if he would, i would just hit him so hard, his dream to create a family will be trashed" Sakura joked, but naruto's eyes narrowed still. she waved her hand to reassure him she was kidding, and Naruto calmed down.

Sakura paid for her ramed, and ate it slowly, while naruto told her all about what he had done. then, suddenly, she heard a shout of joy. it couldn't be no other that Rock Lee, the spandex-wearing ninja, who had a crush on her a few years ago.

Lee had found a girlfriend, and Sakura thought it as a good choice. her name was Midari, And she had a hobby to train, and help people. She semed to be the perfect match for Lee. She was good looking also. Lee always tried to impress her, and he was a gentleman towards her. She always tried to help him the best she could, and they were preparing for getting married. Lee had asked Sakura for advise on how you proposed to a woman, so Sakura had given him some. She hoped he had proposed yet.

Lee sat down next to Sakura, and sighed. he had a smile, so something was good.

"Hi, Lee. How are you today?" Sakura asked kindly. Lee looked at her, and shot her a toothy grin. "Everyhting's all right, Sakura-san. he and Midari is getting married in a few months, and she wants to be Pregnant soon" Lee told her. naruto "yo"ed, and waved. lee greeted him back, and did a thumbs-up to him.

"Well, i feel like going to the woods for a while" Sakura announced. lee and naruto looked at her. naruto smiled.

"sakura, if you want to, i can pay for your ramen" Naruto offered, but Sakura declined. "I'm allright, naruto, eat yours, and don't worry about me" She said, and paid.

"Good-bye, Sakura-san" lee said, and Sakura waved back, and smiled. She started to walk outside of Konoha, and came to the woods, a bit outside the gates. The sun was so hot, she started sweating. She pushed up the arms on her red shirt she had put on before she had gone to ichiraku, and straitened the blue skirt. She walked deeper into the forest, and looked at the green trees, and the leaves, waving in the wind. She smelled some flowers.

"wonder if these flowers matches with pink?" Sakura said to herself, and picked a white flower, and picked up a pink one, and looked. they matched. She put the white flower in her hair. She had decided to regrow her hair, so her hair was now long, and it was tied up in a bun on the top of her head, so her neck wouldn't get sweaty.

Then she heard a rustle of leaves. She looked to the bush, but it was still. She threw a rock into it, and heard a grunt. it was a male voice who grunted. She threw a Kunai, too, to be on the safe side. She didn't hear anything, everyhting was still. The wind blew on her bangs, and made her vision blurry, so she stroked the strands of hair away from her face. She saw a silhuette, standing up. he was a man, easily a man. he was about 170 ch tall, and his hair was long, but this sime, it was tied to a ponytail.

She gasped, the man wore a ripped cloak, and these was no doubt, there was red clouds on it. the cloak as black, and the man wore a forehead protector, with the leaf symbol on it. but it had a long, scratched line over it. Crimson eyes with black fots glared at her, and a frown on the man's face.

this man, was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**ok, this was my first attempt at doing an Itasaku story, hope it will be interesting. i have posted it too on deviantart.**

**i really want to continue this story, but if i haven't got at least five reviews, i won't put up the next chapter. if you really want to read the rest, you can review with your fanfiction name, and if it's only one person that like this story, you can:**

**1. ask persons to read it, and comment.**

**2. use an anonumous(sp?) name each time, so i can continue.**

**well, i want to continue this, so i hope i can get five reviews. and i'll be requesting a special amount of reviews for each chapter. or else, i won't update.**

**also, if you have a deaviantart, you are free to do fanart of this story. look for my deviantart in my profile.**

**lastly, the disclaimer: i don't own Itachi uchiha, or Sakura haruno. I do own the raper, and his clothes, and the jewelry. anything naruto related that you know of, belongs to kishimoto, and anything else belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at him, his crimson eyes, and noticed some blood, through the ripped cloak. He was hurt. But he still stood up, glaring at her. She looked back, shocked. Suddenly, he collapsed on the ground. Sakura's body just moved. Suddenly, she sat down on the ground, the man on her lap.

'Why is he here!' She thought, and laid him on the ground. He looked very handsome, sleeping. His hair was very long, and a little tangled, and messy. His clothes were torn, and bloody. Sakura took off the cloak, and went to the river, and cleaned the cloak.

'Why am I doing this? He is a criminal, maybe he'll kill me when he wakes up' she thought

. 'Wait, why he is even here?' she thought, and looked at him, lying in the grass, breathing heavily. She noticed some blood on his lips, and decided to take a look if he had a disease, or something.

'No, if I do, maybe, when he wakes up, he'll kill me' Sakura thought, and decided to let him lay there. She took off his shirt to clean it, and gasped of all the wounds. Cuts, burn marks, broken bones, ripped skin. He looked like he had fought to death. But he maybe had, since many people want him dead, Sasuke only one out of a million of them. At least an ANBU can do this many cuts, and wounds on a single man. But this was Uchiha Itachi; it's not easy trying to kill him.

Then, he started to shake. She felt on his forehead, he seemed to have a fever. A very high one, too. He stirred, and shook, and started to sweat. 'Maybe I can just lower the fever, and then leave him' she thought, and kneeled down, and started. She concentrated her Chakra, and tried to lower the fever, and then, she took a piece of his cloak, and ripped it, and wetted it, and put on his forehead. She got a déjà vu feeling, when she did this to Naruto and Sasuke when they were genin's, and did the second test of the chuunin exam, and the three sound Nin had tried to kill Sasuke, but she, Lee, and team 10 had stopped them.

Itachi lay peacefully on the ground, having stopped shaking, and now breathed calmly. Sakura took a piece of the cloak, and folded it, so it worked as a pillow.

Finally, he woke up.

He stared at her, she stared back. She expected him to say anything, but he was quiet, just examining her, and looking. She started to feel nervous. Then, he spoke:

"Who are you?"

Sakura wondered if she should tell the truth, and then just leave, or lie. But he maybe recognized her. After all, who forgot a pink haired girl?

"I think you know me, Uchiha-san" Sakura answered after a few seconds. She decided to be polite to him, and maybe get on his good side, so she could escape.

"Why did you heal me?" he asked harshly. A vein popped up in Sakura's forehead, and answered, kind of harshly back:

"Well, you're welcome! And I don't know why, I just did, or else, you would be dead right now! You know what, forget it! Just lay here and die!" after getting all that out. She stood up, and started walking away.

"Wait, Sakura" He said. Sakura turned around, and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks" She turned around fully, and stared. Did Uchiha Itachi just say "thank you"? She didn't know what to answer.

"You-you're welcome" she stuttered out, and looked at him. He turned off the sharingan, and she saw him flinch a bit.

"Why do you flinch, you look like you can't see me" she asked, and he started to sweat a bit. Sakura walked closer and put her hand to his forehead.

"You still have a fever" she said. He stopped flinching for a while but when she moved away, he started again.

"Itachi, why are you flinching? Are you blind?" she asked, not knowing how true she was.

"Yes, almost" he answered. She stared. She didn't know. Maybe it was the sharingan? Didn't Kakashi say something like that, when they met him, and she saw him for the first time, when she was 16?

Now she needed to get back to the village. Maybe she could turn him in? But they would ask how it came that she was in the forest, and just happened to stumble upon Uchiha Itachi, Injured, and almost blind.

"Leave, Sakura" He said, and Sakura blinked. Did he want to die? Why did he want her to leave, and let her live? If he had enough power to speak, he should be able to stand, and kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you right now, so just leave" he said again, this time, angry. She took a step back, and stared once again. What was with the mood swings?

She decided to leave, but check up on him later. If he was still there, that is.

"But I can seriously hurt you, you shouldn't trust a rough shinobi" She heard his voice again.

This time, she decided to go, and look after him tonight, so she went home, but still told him:

"I'll be back tonight, to heal you"

Then, she left, and he looked at her retreating back, like, staring in awe at her, like her back was more beautiful that the sunrise.

"Sakura…"

Sakura walked into her home, and greeted her mother, and little sister, Niki, and walked up to her room.

After laying herself on the bed, she started to think. Should she really help him? What if he killed her after he was healed? What if he kidnapped her?

There were so many questions, that she fell asleep, the thoughts circling her mind like crows over a dead animal.

Then she finally awoke, she looked at the clock. It read 01:17. She walked over to her desk, and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy; she must have been shifting a lot in her sleep.

She remembered the dream.

It was a man and a woman, the woman in wedding gowns, and the man, in a wedding suit. The woman smiled her pink, long hair all wavy, and full of flower clips in it. Her skin, pale white, and her lips, lily pink. Her nails were long, and pale pink and her arm had a single bracelet, a red and white fan dangling from the chain.

The man had long, black hair, black eyes, and he also wore a smile over his handsome features. He was tall, around 170-180, and he looked down at the woman, and had bent down, and took her head, and gave her lips a kiss, and bells were heard.

She had awoken of the bells, and now, she noticed, she was sweaty. She started to comb her hair, and took on a small jacket, and rushed to the forest.

'I hope he's still there' Sakura thought, and ran all the way to the forest. When she came to it, she noticed the black coat.

He seemed to have put it on, and he still lay there, on the exact same spot. But he was sleeping, she could hear his breath, and saw his chest raising, and falling.

She walked over, and put a light hand to his forehead. He suddenly snapped his eyes open, and she reacted, and fell back when he pushed her off, Kunai in hand.

They stood still for about a minute, none of them making a sound. Just staring into each other's eyes and, finally, Itachi put the kunai down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her harshly. She thought he maybe thought she had lied about coming later.

"Just like I said, I'd come to heal you, so you can survive" she said. She didn't dare to walk closer.

"I told you to stay away! No-one can heal me. I'm as good as dead" he said.

"I don't really think you're that sick, are you?" Sakura asked, and walked a little closer to him. He didn't move. She finally was in front of him, and kneeled down.

"Yes I am, but you can't heal me, no-one can" he said, and thought why he told this weak Konoha shinobi… no, Sakura, this.

"Itachi, I am a skilled medic ninja, I'm taught by lady Hokage, and she trusts me. I am a top-medic nin" She said.

Itachi was not impressed. Tsunade didn't impress him, only her strength did, but not her medical skills.

"Well, she grows older, she needs someone to pass her knowledge to, I think you just happened to ask her" he said. He cursed that he was weak, so he couldn't move so good, or else, she would already be dead.

"I don't think she would just pass her powers to someone that doesn't have the potential" Sakura told him, and started to concentrate chakra to her hand. Whatever happened, she was going to strengthen him, then, maybe, Sasuke could fight him, and he could get his revenge, and come back to Konoha?

Sakura didn't believe it would be a fair fight if Itachi was weakened. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't be happy, that Itachi was weakened when they fought, if she still knew him, he would want Itachi to be in his strongest when they battle, so he could prove he was stronger.

"Sakura… you're being quiet for a long time" Itachi said. Sakura snapped back to reality, and her chakra disappeared.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, and carried away. She didn't understand, why did someone carry her away, and fast?

She looked behind herself, and saw Itachi's black ponytail. So he was the one carrying her. Wait, wasn't he unable to walk just a minute ago?

"wha-"

"Be quiet, or someone'll notice us" She heard Itachi say. Then, she started to try to get off of him.

"What are you doing! Get me off! Let me go!" She started to pound on his back with her fists, but she didn't put any chakra in the punches.

"It's no use, Sakura" he said, and ran now, a little slower, almost like he didn't even land on the branches.

"Let me go!"

Itachi suddenly dropped to the ground, and pulling her off his shoulder.

"where…"

"Hush" Itachi silenced her, and led her into a house that was in front of them. It was a clearing, and she thought it was way far from the leaf village.

"Where are we?" she asked again. He silenced her once again.

"Be quiet, or I'll cut your throat" he threatened. Sakura knew better that try to tempt him, so she kept quiet, and just walked along.

When they came into the little house, she gasped. Outside, it looked like it only could fit one small family of three, but inside, it was like a real castle.

At the table, there sat 9 people, one of them a woman, the rest men. One of them, who was blue-skinned, smirked, and showed sharp teeth.

"Sit" Itachi ordered, and motioned to a chair next to the woman, that was empty.

Sakura obediently sat down, afraid of what could happen. Would someone help her? Did Naruto right now order Tsunade to let him search for her?

No, it was just… at least around 3.00 in the morning, if Naruto was even awake now, he would be eating Ramen.

The woman, who had blue hair, and a white paper flower in her hair, looked at her.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno" she said with a dead tone. Yeas, a dead tone. There was no emotion, either in her face, or her voice. It freaked Sakura out.

"Ho-how do you know me?" She asked. The woman looked at her, and her golden brown eyes looked bored.

"Itachi told us he met you in the forest" Sakura heard the lady say. The lady seemed to be at least 20, and she had a piercing below her bottom lip, and blue/purple eye shadow. She wore the same cloak as everyone else, except one of the men that lied on the floor… bloody, with a big sharp object in his abdomen.

"Who's that one? On the floor! One you your hostages?" Sakura screamed, freaking out as she saw the man. She got even more freaked out when he opened his eyes, and amethyst eyes stared bored at her.

"I'm Hidan, and I'm not a hostage, you are the hostage" he said, and closed his eyes again.

"Well, I know I… wait, if you aren't a hostage, why are you tortured?" She had to ask. Hidan sighed, and rose up his upper body, and sat on the floor, the sharp object sticking out from his back, where blood dripped off the edge. Sakura felt she wanted to puke, but couldn't she didn't want to seem weak in front of them.

He raised his hand, and stroked his white, back-slicked hair, and put it down again. He seemed to like that blood dripped from his hand, and it smeared into his hair.

Sakura wanted to get the hell out of there, and just run to Konoha again, but she didn't even know where she was.

'Oh, good job, Sakura, not paying attention to where you are, and get kidnapped, without even giving the enemy a good work over. What a ninja you are' she scolded herself, and stared into the others, looking if anyone looked slightly normal.

She failed to find anything normal, except in Itachi, and a blonde boy, and the female.

One of them, had a giant green thing over his head, and his skin seemed to be white, and black and his eyes seemed to be yellow, without pupils. He had short, green hair, like, grass-green, and when he smiled at her, it seemed to be only on the white side he smiled, and sharp teeth exposed it. He, too, wore the Akatsuki cloak.

Another one was short, like some kind of animal, and he had a black cloak over his mouth, and strange hair, like three very thick, brown hair strands pointed up, and looked like some kind of branches from his head. He also had some weird tail, of metal, or something, and it almost seemed to resemble a spine, but with a sharp edge. He reminded her of a scorpion.

A third one was pretty strange, he had normal skin, and his hair was orange, and with the same hairstyle as Naruto's. But the strange thing with him was that he had many piercings or some kind of strange tubes in his nose, ears, and, also, it seemed on his arms. He also had fang-like piercing under his bottom lip.

And his eyes, they were just freaky, it was like circled, but they all were purple, and a small pupil in the middle.

The blue-skinned one, he was so freaky, Sakura had to do a double-take, to see if she wasn't dreaming. He resembled a shark, in some way. He had gills on his skin, and his teeth were sharp, and his hair was blue, and pointed up. He had strange white, round eyes, and black markings around the upper half, like eyeliner, but thicker, and like some kind of edges outside the eyes, on the side.

All in all, he looked freaky.

And it seemed one of them, was normal. He had long, blonde hair, and she had to hold her tongue not to ask if he knew Ino Yamanaka.

He had blue eyes, almost like Naruto's but there was a strange line around them that was thick, and black. She could see some kind of metal bling under his extremely long bangs that covered his left eye.

And then, it was a guy, with black, spiked hair, but that was almost the only thing you could see of him. He wore an Orange mast over his face, and there was only one eyehole, and Sakura could swear she saw something red glint from there.

He was covered in strange, black clothes, and you couldn't see any part of his body, so you couldn't say if he was pale, or suntanned.

And then, there was another one, and he was almost like the other guy, but you could see his eyes. And those, freaked her shit-scared. They were red on the eye whites, and green, without pupils. He wore a black mask over his mouth, and a white hood, and black Akatsuki cloak. He seemed to have very dark skin, like the raikage.

Sakura seemed pretty shocked, and calmed herself. Itachi started to say something.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She fell for our trap. I could say we couldn't have gotten another one that was better" he said, and Sakura's mind started to work out the details.

Trap. Anyone wasn't better. Were they after someone she knew?

Sakura looked at him, and he looked at her, with red sharingan. Suddenly, he started to introduce everyone.

"Okay, Sakura, I am Itachi Uchiha, as you know, and on your right side, is Konan, our only female. Next to her, there is Zetsu. And next to him, there is Deidara, and then, It's Kisame, and Kakuzu, and Sasori, and Tobi, Kisame and lastly Pein, and you seem to already know who Hidan is" he said, and motioned to the boy on the ground, who was trying to take out the sharp object from his abdomen.

"Okay, you'll be staying here until the Jinchurriki tries to save you, and we'll capture him" Itachi continued, and then, Konan stood up, and walked to her, and took Sakura's arm.

Konan dragged Sakura to a dark room, and pushed her inside. The room was not cleaned. And it was kind of dusty. Sakura looked at the floor. It was grey. The walls were light grey, and the roof the same. There were two beds, one drawer, and one table, with strange things on. She got sick when she was there was some blood on the walls, and sharp objects hung there. There was a single window, the size of a normal bedroom window.

"This is our dungeon. Hidan use this room to so his rituals, to not getting his room too bloody. The bath room, is in that door in the corner, and if you need anything, just shout my name" Konan instructed. Sakura nodded.

"Someone will always sleep here, and guard you, so you won't escape, oh, and, Never. Leave. This. Room. Got it?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded. She could try to break out later.

She walked over to the window, and looked over to the moon that had come up.

"Naruto…"


End file.
